


[podfic] Good Morning

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, getting swole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of Good Morning by neveralarch.Author's Summary:Gideon's Guide to Doing Some Push-Ups, At Least, Have You Never Used Your Arms, Nonagesimus?
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949873) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> This is a "repod" of recordings by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079056) and [hopelesse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917715), for the Voiceteam 2020 challenge. They are both excellent recordings, and you should definitely go and listen to them. Thank you to neveralarch for permission to record this wonderful story.

  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/airgiodslv-good-morning)


End file.
